


Purgatory Blues

by PepperySkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperySkin/pseuds/PepperySkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s not sure why he’s doing it . . . </p><p>What he is sure of is that getting out of purgatory was much easier than going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble about Crowley being sent to Purgatory. I might extend this later on but I'm not sure right now. <3 Enjoy! Find me on Tumblr @ http://vulcanpride.tumblr.com/ <3

Dean’s not sure why he’s doing it.

Maybe it was because he actually kind of sort of liked the demon...

He’s telling himself that it's because Crowley saved his life.

What he is sure of is that getting out of purgatory was much easier than going back. He searched for weeks; alone thank you (since Sam wanted nothing to do with this) for a spell or portal to bring him back to the strange dark forest, but to no avail. He had to hunt a master vampire in the end. Sneaked up right behind him and slit the poor bastard’s throat; holding him close to his body and whispering a chant so Dean would be pulled into purgatory too.

It was cold, gray, dark, and it was the least welcoming place Dean knew but luckily it didn't take long to find Crowley. Although his appearance was completely different, Dean would know that sarcasm and wit anywhere. He was young and thin; his voice, although low and sultry, had a different accent. His hair was a fiery red with a blaze of freckles all over. He was wearing an old suit with a bowler’s hat. This is what Crowley must have looked like as a human so many years ago. The color of his green eyes matched the intensity of Dean’s.

The demon was fierce and the demon was clever; he already had a cult following. A trail of demons and vampires following his lead because of his promises of an escape, as long as they followed him without question and did what they were told.

When Dean emerged from the forest Crowley just stared at him in disbelief. His newly found minions circled the hunter in a predatory response to his presence, but Dean had grown strong -- stronger than the last time they had met -- and in several quick successful thrusts he slayed each and every one of them. Even when the last monster fell, Crowley still said nothing.

He seemed frozen in place, not able to comprehend that a Winchester -- or anyone really -- cared enough about him to risk everything for him.  
  
When he finally did speak there was a shimmer to his eyes and with a scratchy voice he whispered, "my my my, boyo . . . You must have it _bad_ for me for you to come this far.”

Dean bent down and wiped his blade clean on one of the fallen minions. “You saved me, I’m saving you. We’ll be even.”

The dubious smile Crowley gives Dean sends a little flutter to the hunter’s stomach. He walks up close to Dean and strokes a hand through his hair. Dean’s not sure whether or not he wants to kiss him or kill him. “Is that the _only_ reason, love?”

Dean doesn’t answer him. He just cuts his arm while chanting a spell to let Crowley stow away inside his body, like he did with Benny. The two walk out of purgatory together as one.


End file.
